Right Between The Sighs
by shelbysue1992
Summary: True love seemed to be the answer to every question the family had ever faced. However, when faced with battles that were beyond their control, the ladies must stay togther. When all seems to be falling apart. #SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

She knew she was in Love. Knew this without a shadow of a doubt. However, the doubt that flooded her mind at this very moment was monumental. She was feared by many, loved by some and knew the passion of the only one who had ever truly held her blackened heart. Emma was hers. However, at this very moment, she was terrified of the only answer to the question that had been burning in her mind for weeks. She silently slid from the wooden bathroom door to the cold tiled floor and let her mind wonder. Was this truly happening to her? Would Emma want this so early into their Marriage? Would Henry begin to trust her again as a mother? As she silently pondered this, the timer on the marble sink went off. Simultaneously, the blond was making her way into their shared home. Hoping to surprise her wife she loved dearly.


	2. Chapter 2 Let these walls crumble down

AN: Hello Everyone! My name is Shelby and this is my first FF that I have posted. I do, however run a young adults blog and its really got some great life changing topics. I'll try and update this story as frequently as I can. BTW the first chapter was just a little hint of what is to come. My chapters will never be that short. I don't have a beta so please excuse anything my three read over's did not catch. And by the way

Merry Christmas Everyone!

"Regina!"

She heard her wife walking into the house but could not bring herself to get off the bathroom tile. The timer had been silently mocking her for the last minutes as she heard her wife banging around the kitchen underneath her. The tears that covered her cheeks were nothing but a reminder of the truth she knew she was avoiding.

"Regina… Baby, are you okay?"

Regina knew this was going to end badly she could feel it deep within her soul. She knew the blonde would run, would hide, would maybe scream. She couldn't take that. She wouldn't lose the one she loved… Not yet anyway.

"Honey, I am fine. I'm just in the bathroom. I'll be out shortly" she said as calmly as she could muster.

"Regina open the door. Please"

Emma's voice seemed to break her from her trance on the bathroom floor. Her heart began to race. How was she going to hide a timer and a pregnancy test in their combined bathroom? The mental war she was having felt like it had taken hours to swiftly take both items and stuff them in the back of her shirt. At the moment that seemed like the only option. Even though the twenty or so drawers were all standing at the ready for her to use.

She swiftly opened the doors to meet her Emma looking on with great worry. She couldn't keep this from her, she loved her and she knew that it would be okay. The emotions seemed to overpower her senses and she fell into her wife's chest moments later with tears in her eyes and allowing sobs to shake her body.

"Oh my God, Gina what Wrong!" The two hands of her savior swiftly went around her queens back and held her tight as the tears soaked into her red leather jacket. The blond was making slow circles on the back of her wife and was slowly rocking her as she slid them into the plush carpet of their room. She noted the lumps behind her wife's back and reached for them. A timer and some sort of stick fell out of her wife's shirt. Suddenly Regina snapped up and grabbed both Emma's hands before she could really look at what was in her hand.

"Emma, Dear. Please Listen to me before you look at that." Regina silently stated. Damning herself for ever allowing someone so much access to her feelings and emotions. She would have never cared if someone would be pleased with her, but now, it seemed as if she would gladly slay thousands of dragons if only to make her savior smile for a moment in time.

"Regina, is this a pregnancy test in my hand?" Emma shakily asked as she looked into her wife's deep golden eyes. Every emotion her wife was feeling all became too obvious for her. The locked door, the tear stained faces and the racking of her wife's sobs on her chest. It all made since now. Slowly, she placed her hand underneath her wife's chin and slowly kissed her. The kiss was purposeful, showing nothing but love and trust, allowing for every wall her queen still had to be thrown down and allowing love to overflow her. Regina allowed herself this one thing. Allowed herself to feel safe in her lovers arms. She knew this was going to be hard. She knew this was going to test their relationship. However, with her body still embraced Emma's hold, she smiled. They had made it through hell and back, saved one son from an evil monster, lost each other only to be brought back into each other's love. They could do this. Silently she moved to kiss Emma's cheek and looked down at the positive test with a grin on her face.

"Emma, we're having a baby"

Emma's smile shown through all her doubts. Every worry simply lifted off of her shoulders and was meet with joy and love. Emma quickly lifted Regina and herself off their awkward position on the plush carpet and placed her hand on the small swell of her beloved's stomach. She locked eyes with her soul mate and for this moment they just smiled. Their love was behind this baby. Their strength and courage was behind everything this child was going to be. A tear slipped from Emma's eye and Regina quietly thanked the Gods she had overreacted. Emma kissed her one last time before taking one knee, still holding her wives hand and kissed the small swell she had. Emma's fingers danced over the bump she had instantly feel in love with, as Regina's hand slowly went to her golden locks.

"I Love you, little one" Emma quietly whispered.

Regina's heart swelled with more love as she felt she was allowed to feel. Emma slowly rose into the air to meet Regina's gaze one more time before kissing her on the forehead.

"And I Love you, Baby Momma" Emma cracked a sly smile and giggled as Regina dramatically rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Baby I can read between your sighs" Emma laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: Just us for tonight

AN: Rocking out the chapters today, Right! Like I said ill try to keep the chapters longer but I will more than likely be able to update on the weekend or unless I get a computer for Christmas… and that snot happening.

S/N : Thanks for the reviews and comments of encouragement. I appreciate this and if there is anything you want to add please let me know. As I will try my best to make this story enjoyable by all. #Savehenry

* * *

Three weeks has seemed to fly by with a blur. The women, keeping their secret to themselves were bouncing around the house. It was the Saturday night before Christmas and Henry was going to Snows and James house to celebrate. The ladies were stoked to have the house to themselves. As soon as Henry has kissed both his mothers goodbye. They ran up stairs and quickly left their clothes on the floor and hit the bed. Kissing as if their life depended on it…

* * *

"Regina"

The moan seemed to escape her mouth before her body would allow herself to corporate in any way. The brunette was doing a rather fine job of keeping her wife busy at the moment, as her tongue seemed to be doing wonders on her wife. Finally, with one finale press of her tongue and her fingers curling into the right direction, her Savior came. Hard. The moans that filled the room were anything but quite, as her moans of ecstasy filled the room. Regina allowed her wife to ride out her pleasure, then with a moan escaped out of Emma's mouth, pulled her fingers out .

"Baby, have I told you how good you are? I mean damn, like really"

Regina couldn't help but giggle and place a tender kiss to her beloved.

"Dear, you are getting one thing no one has ever gotten" Regina asked playfully.

"Hmmm. What's that, Baby mama" She asked with a heavy Sigh. Looking at her wife still between her

" Me on my knees" She said huskily.

Emma looked up and whimpered as Regina licked a few more times just for good measure.

"Mmmphhhhhh"

"I can see your English grammar hasn't improved since earlier. Maybe another lesson and we will be able to have you saying proper sentences." Regina stated with glee in her eyes.

Emma laughed but quickly rolled over and straddled her wife's upper thighs. Placing her chest in front of the pregnant woman was quickly having its effect on Regina as she went to sit up and place tender kisses to the hollow of her neck, before Emma tenderly pushed down.

"No Ma'am. It's my turn. You just sit and enjoy" Emma stated with an air of confidence. Regina cocked her eyebrow up before she felt the small silk restraints on her wrist. Holding her in place, Just like her wife wanted. Regina gave an evil grin. She never enjoyed giving control, even in their marriage it had been a slight problem. But two years into this marriage, she enjoyed giving slight control in the bedroom. Even if it was just for a few moments, she would allow her wife whatever she wanted. Even her power.

"So is that the evil queen smirk I see on that beautiful face, love?" Emma asked playfully.

She began to lower herself on her wife's body. Kissing the hollow of her neck. Her wife began to whimper, pulling at the restraints that held her hands in place. She smiled down at her wife before kissing her nose and beginning to kiss lower.

"Enjoying this my love?"

"Emma, I swear, please hurry, I'm not sure if my want can wait any longer.. and for that smirk.. that was not Evil Queen at all.. put please baby, come on" Regina pleaded with her wife.

Skillfully she began to kiss her stomach, staying a little longer to show love to the bump that was growing. She began to kiss the hollows of her wife's hips, licking and nipping at the bones that were still visible. She then rose unto her knees and lowered her face into the apex of her thighs. The excitement that was visible was begging to be touched. She lowered her tongue and began to lick and suck and nip while her wife was withering in ecstasy beneath her. Emma loved this. Giving her wife exactly what she wanted.

Regina had had enough of the restraints. She wanted to feel her wife, grab a hold of her hair and ride her wife's face until she couldn't stop. But this pleasurable torture of not being able to move was amazing. She wasn't sure what she wanted. This or that.

As if on cue, Emma stopped and began to kiss her wife back up her body. Much to her wife's discomfort at not being able to feel her amazing tongue. The discomfort was like a fire, her need blackening her eyes and making her rise her hips to meet her wife's core, which was now right where she needed.

"Regina, Please." Emma moaned. Suddenly her hands were above her wife's and loosening the binds that held her in place, as Emma grounded herself into her wife with as much force as she could, without hurting the baby.

Regina laughed "Honey, I need more than a little flick of your hips, you cannot hurt the baby. Don't be silly"

Emma looked up, too much amazement that was what she was thinking. Just then she slid one leg over her wife's and ground into her with much force, making them both moan at the contact. Regina's hands flew to the back of Emma and slapped her ass. Leaving a red mark and encouraging her wife forward. Both of them were giving everything they had to one another. Moans and whimpers were heard in the air as the two ladies began their rocketing accent to the top. Emma was red in the face and enjoying the moans of her wife screaming her name underneath.

"Emma… Please. I'm so close baby. Just don't stop" She breathed through a heavy sigh.

That's all Emma needed. She began to meet every frantic thrust of her wife's and slammed her core into her. Their mouths collided as they battled for dominance.

Reggginnnna!

Emmmaaaa!

They both came down from their high and quickly embraced in their after glow. Emma kissed her wife and placed her hand on the swollen bumb. Regina looked down and smiled. If this was going to be how they celebrated their child being created she had no worries, as of yet.

"I love you, both... so much" Emma said with confidence.

" We love you too, momma" Regina smiled.

They embraced and drifted into a deep sleep. Tomorrow they would go the doctor, tell their family. But that could wait… For now, they had only each other to share this with.


	4. Chapter 4: The Color of Growth

_**AN: Well here we go for your Sunday funday update. Thank God work hasnt been to hectic and im able to write on my hour break and inbetween projects. This is a Magic baby fic and of course the glorious couple that is SwanQueen.**_

The morning seemed to fall into view as the two women allowed themselves a few more minutes of rest before the hectic day. The brunette was wrapped in her blondes arms and was just enjoying being held in the embrace. As of now, she was safe. She was loved, and so was this baby. Looking at the clock, she saw she had a few more hours of sleep before the questions would start running rampant. She closed her eyes and drifted back into her peaceful sleep.

* * *

Emma held her wife in their bed as the thoughts of last night came running back into her mind. The smile that splayed on her face was something she could not prevent nor would she try to. Her life had seemed to be one struggle after another, especially in the little town she lived in now. Storybrooke. She would have never imagined in a million years that she was a princess, or that her parents were Prince Charming and Snow White. The fates seemed to have always been in play for this young girl, as she looked at her wife's sleeping form. Her Wife. She loved to say it. Her wife, the former Evil Queen that had searched for redemption since that horrible trip to back to the Enchanted Forest, which brought them together.

She thought of the past if only briefly in the morning hours. The battles they had faced when they first came together. Regina had been patient with her to tell people. Hell they had been together for six months before she allowed them to hold hands in public. Emma didn't remember the brunette at first when she asked to have coffee with her in New York; however this pull she felt for her then was still there. However thanks to that purple magic that her wife had, all the memories had come falling back into place, and they kissed as their son looked at his mother he only remembered. When the kiss had ended Regina had slowly walked to Henry and done the same thing. The tears flowed heavily that day when they returned to Emma's apartment. They vowed to always find each other; Emma knew this was what that damn Charming bloodline was all about anyway.

The memories then lead to their wedding day. The beautiful beach wedding where they proclaimed their love to the world, same sex be dammed. They were going to always be each other's true love. Henry walked Regina down the aisle with a childish grin, Charming walked his only daughter down with a tear in his eye. They made their vowels, promised each other love and freedom and waited for the priest to allow them to kiss.

When he said those six words, their lips meet. However it seemed that the comments that were coming from the crowd were not due to the adorable kiss, but from their mixed magic forming around them. Light yellow and Deep Purple swirled around them both, entangling them with their shared love and now magic. Since that day, no one doubted the love there two women felt for each other. It was true love, and no one could deny that.

The first year had been difficult, adding another human into the house was something both women would know would be hard on them, but the smile that Henry had on his face every Saturday morning at breakfast was something they would always fight for. He was their son. They would always make it work for their Heir, as she had always called him with a smile.

And now, looking at her wife who was peacefully asleep, she smiled. Another baby to share their love with forever. A child she would now be able to watch grow, hold, love and care for. She wouldn't have to give this child up. She would be there the entire time with her wife right by her side. Slowly she untangled herself from her wife and slid down underneath the satin covers. She stopped at her wife's stomach and placed her hand on the bump once more. She was amazed. They had created this baby. She and her amazing wife. How was not the question, she was the savior. Love was behind this and this Magic would cost them nothing but diapers and love in the future.

" Hey Kid. It's your mom. Listen; be really good to your mama up their okay. We are going to love you no matter what. But take it easy. You're her first baby and she is holding it together really good but I know her. She might be a strong wall on the outside but she is a big teddy bear on the inside… but only to us. Don't tell her I said that she might kill me… , that's bad language. Okay. Sorry off track. Look I love you. Momma loves you and everyone else is going to as well. I promise, little one" she whispered.

Although she was no longer whispering, she allowed her fingers to dance and hold the baby bump. She kissed it lightly before making her way back up to her wife, kissing the entire way back but stopping right above her chest as she straddled her wife and began to kiss her hollow. When her head managed to make its way above the covers she was met with a wife who had tears in her eyes. Apparently the little talk she had did not go unnoticed. Emma kissed her forehead than her lips.

"I will not kill you. But thanks for talking to the baby, she likes it But watch the language, dear" She giggled

"How do we know it's not a boy" Emma silently smiled.

"Oh I don't. But she just sounds right" Regina smiled.

"Okay, Gina" Emma playfully said as she made her way over her wife to check her cell phone on the nightstand. "What time is the doctors apt? "

"Eleven Thirty, dear" Regina said with a sigh.

"Oh so we have like an hour. Want to talk some more?" Emma said as she wiggled both eyebrows. She began to kiss the hollow of the woman she loved neck, as a moan escaped out of Regina's Lips. Suddenly Regina bolted up right and ran to the bathroom. The sounds of her being sick filled the air as Emma quickly followed her and held her hair back, rubbing small circles down her back. Soon the sickness ended and Emma gave her a glass of water from the tap.

" I'm so sorry" Regina said with tears in her eyes. If it was one thing she hated more than anything it was getting sick. The last few weeks she had been hiding it very well from the blonde, and Emma was disappointed in herself. She hadn't noticed, she has just assumed she was talking extra long showers.

Emma lowered herself back to the floor with her wife and raised the shirt over her stomach. Emma had a confused yet dreamy look in her eyes and pointed her finger at the tummy.

" Hey! Kid! We just had this talk. Treat momma better okay. No more tummy problems!" They both laughed at the joke. Causing them to be momentarily lost as a light shade of green arose from Regina's stomach.

Emma saw this first. Then Regina slowly followed her wife's eye to the small peppermint green swirl that had come out of her skin. Suddenly, Regina felt better then she had in weeks and Emma knew what had happened almost immediately.

"Did you just discipline our unborn child and she listened?" Regina cocked an eyebrow. So much for a normal pregnancy. Emma looked lovingly at the bump and kissed it then kissed her.

"That's my girl! Already I'm the favorite! Did you see that Regina, she listened? Do we have like a magic adult baby in there?" Emma's questions rambled on and on until Regina placed a finger over her savior's lips. Regina smiled. Emma quickly got up of the floor and held a hand for her wife as she helped her off the cold floor.

"I'm doubting the adult part honey.. But magic.. I believe so." Regina looked on with worry. Emma quickly smiled. The thoughts that had filled her mind earlier filled her again.

"Baby this magic is from true love. This magic is good. I promise our baby is okay" Emma smiled and hugged her wife quickly, before the tears were going to come.

"Okay" Regina breathed. "Let's get dressed and go see this Doctor. Emma left quickly, needing a shower after everything. Regina walked to the closet and opened it up. Quickly, she was in just her bra and panties staring at the full length mirror. Her swollen tummy had been growing for about 11 weeks now. She placed her hands on the baby and closed her eyes. If she concentrated hard enough, she could feel the tiny flutter of a heart beat. At that moment, she knew that she loved this child. Tears began to fill her eyes and she rubbed her stomach in large circles. The sound was amazing, and began to quicken as she rubbed small circles over her child. She would need to ask and see if that was normal. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked down over her swollen breasts.

"I love you, little butterfly" She whispered. She felt the heart beat recognize her mother's voice and slow downed back to normal. A laughter erupted over her mouth.

"Clearly, I'm the favorite, Huh" She said in a baby voice.

Regina got dressed and waited for Emma downstairs. Not long after she had made some toast to calm her fluttering stomach, the blonde appeared. Smiling she grabbed her wife's and her jackets and escorted her to the car. This was it. Regina was ready. So was Emma. They were going to see their baby.

Finally.


	5. Chapter 5: The Scream of Fate

_**AN: Hey lovelys! So his is a little drama for this wonderful story I am creating. Once again thank you for the reviews and for the lovely comments. This will more then likely be my last update until after Christmas. Everyone have a Merry Christmas and enjoy time with your loved ones! **_

Placing her head on the window was the only way to calm her nerves. The landscape that was passing by was slowly making her stomach began to roll again, and she would not get sick in their BMW. The hospital was finally coming into view and it was time. Emma looked over at her and smiled. It was time for some answers. Hell, she wanted to know how this whole thing had even happened. Silently, Emma ran around the other side of the car and opened the door for her Queen, and they walked in together hand in hand. Regina, however, couldn't shake the feeling of something bad about to happen

* * *

The doctor's office wasn't crowded at all, much to Regina's like. They filled out the paperwork quickly and were escorted into a small doom that was much too cold for her comfort. The nurse asked her some simple questions and then handed her a cup.

"Mrs. Swan- Mills, I need you to fill this cup up with your urine. The bathroom is down the hall and to the left. Leave it on the lid when you're done and we can get this ball rolling" The young nurse was too excited for the both of them. Silently, Regina shook her head in understanding and waited for the nurse to leave the room.

"Want me to go down there with you?" Emma looked clear in her wife's eyes as she spoke.

"I can do this by myself, I'll be fine." Regina whispered

Emma sat in the room and waited. How long did it take someone to pee? That's question just started to allow the avalanche of questions to begin falling down. How had they created this baby? Did true love have something to do with this? Could it hurt Regina? Emma jerked as she watched her wife walk in with a nervous look on her face. Regina began to undress for the exam she knew would need to be done and grabbed her wife's hand as they waited for the doctor to come in.

They both knew very little of this new doctor who had come into down. All they really knew was that her mother was someone from the enchanted forest and they had been separated at birth, much like Snow and Emma. Two quick knocks erupted from the door and a very small blonde walked in with a smile of a goddess. Both women looked over at the doctor and Regina leaned up from her laying position to shake the woman's hand.

"Ladies how are we today" The doctor said sweetly. Regina felt calm rush over her. Emma seemed to be feeling the same thing. This could be normal if they let it.

" Great you know, just knocked my wife up" Emma and the doctor laughed as Regina looked on while Redding in the face.

"Very funny ladies, now Doctor, I am about eleven weeks late, and the amount of pregnancy test I have taken have all given me the same answer. We just want to make sure everything is okay" Regina said.

"Great. Well it looks like the test we gave you earlier came back positive. So let's see if everything is going along as the time frame would suggest. Can you please lay back and lift your legs up to the stirrups?"

Regina did as she was told and allowed Emma to stand by her side holding her hand. The doctor was quick in the exam and came back up smiling.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Swan Mills! Congrats your defiantly pregnant. Everything looks to be normal and the baby seems to be the right size. About twelve weeks along, I believe. Would you like to see the baby on the screen?"

Both of the women nodded quickly and Regina pushed her shirt up over the round bump. The gel was cold as it hit her stomach and Emma looked down smiling. The screen came on and a sound like a fast beating drum bounced off the walls. Both of their eyes began to water as the image of their child came into view on the screen. Together they watched astounded as the doctor moved the mouse around her belly, pressing and typing as she went along.

"Alright ladies, here are some pictures for you guys and your family. Regina, everything looks great, however I'm going to start you on some vitamins and schedule your next apt four weeks down the road. Did either of you have any questions? The doctor quickly asked

"Yes, Doc. How did this happen"

"Well Emma when two people love each other…. "The doctor looked off and smiled at both of the ladies clearly worried faces. " Ladies it fine. True love can create something that the relationship wants or needs. It happened over in fairly tale land all the time when someone had met their true love. It will be a normal magic pregnancy, but that is normal to. Let me ask you ladies this, have you seen magic around Regina's belly yet?" The doctor looked over her black trimmed glasses.

"Yes we both have. I was sitting on the bathroom floor and Emma talked to my bump and told her to stop making me sick. A light green cloud arose and I felt better instantly. "Regina quickly rambled.

" That's normal. What color is your magic not combined?

" Yellow and Purple" Emma stated. Trying to follow the train of thought was starting to give her a headache.

"Could if added together make a shade of green. It just shows your baby will possess magic and it's apart of both of you. Once again, ladies, Be calm. Everything is going to be fine." The doctor stated with confidence.

"Okay, Ms.?.." Regina trailed off not knowing the women's last name

" Ryder, Dr. Chloe Ryder. " She smiled.

"Thank you so much. We shall see you in a few weeks" Regina sweetly smiled. trailed off into the hall after exchanging goodbyes with the ladies and closing the door. Emma looked at Regina and kissed her with as much passion as she could muster.

"Everything is normal baby. All of us are okay" She tenderly smiled. Regina laughed. It was okay. They were okay. " I love you" She proclaimed to her blonde. "So much." She kissed her wife again and placed her shirt back down over her stomach and placed her clothes back on her body. She stood up quickly and kissed the blonde and walked down the hall to receive her prescription, then they left hand in hand.

"My Queen" she bowed as she opened the door to the BMW

"Why thank you, My Princess" She got into the car and buckled up waiting for her wife, who slid into the car with ease.

"Let's drop this off at the pharmacy before we go and meet Henry. Baby where is my phone?" Regina said looking around. They were expecting a text from Henry saying he had left with his grandparents to meet them at Granny's. "More than likely the same place as mine, at home" Emma said as he felt around in her pocket.

"Okay Dear. Well let's drop this off and head over there. Henry will be fine."

Emma shifted the car into drive and smoothly drove out of the parking lot and into the two lane street to their first destination. After they dropped the prescription off they started the way down to Granny's, Emma looked down and grabbed her hand and circled it around her wife and kissed her palm. They locked eyes and for one moment they only saw and felt each other.

None of them saw the stop sign as Emma quickly looked up and saw the car she knew she was going to head. She threw her arm over Regina and waited for the impact. Suddenly, Emma's last view was Regina screaming at the black truck they were destined to hit. Then everything went Black.

* * *

Henry had been trying to reach his moms for the last twenty minutes. They left his Grandparents house and had decided to take the long way around Storybrook. As his drive was coming to an end, he looked down at his cell phone to see there were still no messages. He lifted the phone in his hands and started typing, driving the black truck with as much skill as a 15 year old could. He lowered the phone and looked back at his Grandma in the rear view mirror.

"Eyes on the road, Son" Charming said. The truck was starting to get a little wobbly at the lack of attention from the fifteen year old. Henry suddenly sat up and kept his eyes on the road, until a horrible song came on and he had to change it. He looked down and fumbled with the buttons. The screams he heard next were nothing in comparison to the force he felt as his truck hit a smaller car. He looked behind him and saw his grandmother holding her face in her hands and Charming quickly getting out of the car to get his grandson and wife out of the car. Henry was shaking and bleeding out of a gash that had appeared on his forehead. He looked down and began to scream. It wasn't any other car he had hit. But the car of his parents, and for what he saw, the bleeding wasn't just happening to him, but to his mothers as well.

* * *

She began to scream. Loud. The air bag had come down and she looked to her left and saw an unconscious Emma with blood raining down her head. Her Arm was twisted at a odd angle and the other gashes looked just as bad. Regina grabbed her stomach as a pain she had never experienced before hit her hard, causing her to shake and scream louder. It felt as if her soul was being ripped apart limb by limb. She looked back over at Emma and saw the life fading out of her. She looked down and saw blood gathering between her legs as another pain shot through her body. She sobbed and held her hands to her stomach. Until, Just like Emma. All she saw was black.


	6. Chapter 6: The Price of Love

**AN: I couldnt just leave ya'll like that.. or can i =)**

The light that was blinding her seemed as if it was coming from some source outside her control. The pain she hadn't felt was overcoming her in title waves. She opened her eyes slightly to see nurses running around and doctors yelling orders. She felt the tip of a needle go into her and the feeling of ice cold liquid invading her veins. She thought she was hearing muffled yells at first until a clear sentence began to jolt her awake. She opened her eyes and looked out into the room to see her son and wife both lying in beds across from her. Henry had his face in his face crying his life out. She saw some bruises on him and cuts but nothing serious. His grandfather was standing beside him, and holding his shoulders to comfort him, while he looked on into the next room. What she saw next took the breath away she was already fighting to keep.

Blood.

Her wife holding her stomaching and screaming in pain. Doctors yelling orders and attaching bags of medicines to the iv that was already in the brunette. She promised her wife that it would be okay, that they would make this work. Their baby was strong; she had heard the strength earlier this morning bouncing off the doctors walls. Emma then thought back, how long had she been out? Finally with all the strength she could muster she lifted herself out of the best, instantly her arm protested in pain, however she continued. She limped and ripped out IVs in the process but she was going to get to her wife and baby.

Doctors seemed to scream at her in process. But fuck them, she was the savior, she could do what she wanted, and her Queen needed her. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground and she began to scream.

"Place my daughter back on her fucking feet right now!" Yelled Charming releasing his hold on Henry. Everything stopped at that moment. Snow tightened the hold on Regina's hand as Charming swiftly made his way over to his daughter. He lifted her and held her bridal style and began to walk earnestly to his daughter in laws bed. The doctors seemed to be stunted at the king they loved.

"Bring a chair over here now!" he yelled in a royal tone. Quickly a nurse brought over a chair and he gently placed Emma on her feet. Regina started yelling in pain again, and Emma quickly held her hand.

"Regina look at me. Baby look at me right now" Emma sounded like a child who was about to lose a gift she was just beginning to become attached to. Emma placed her hands on the swollen belly and looked at the fetal monitor on the screen. The heartbeat was their but was light, way to light for everything to be okay with her baby.

Regina took Emma's hand in hers and let the broken one lay softly on the bump she was afraid she was losing. The blood after the wreck was too much for her to imagine everything was okay. The pain that rocked her body was the most intense thing she had felt since she was being tortured by that lunatic who was afraid of magic. But now, the feelings she had come to have for this small miracle were making it worse. Regina looked up at Emma with the most terrified look she had ever held. Emma quickly straightened herself up, whit Charming holding her steady and kissed her wife's forehead before mustering all the magic love and strength she could. Regina quickly got the message and began to do the same. The mix of purple and yellow began to enclose the bump and Regina began to feel small tingles. The colors were spinning slowly at first but the more they concentrated the faster it swirled. Regina was crying at the new sensation, if felt as if someone had opened her up and was rebuilding a broken fixture from scratch. She felt every cut, gash and wound to be healed as her Savior was panting above her. Finally Emma and her began to cry as they saw the baby monitor began to increase back up to a normal rate. Gasps and yells were being heard still, but the couple only relayed on themselves.

Regina knew this wasn't enough. She could feel it in her body, they were missing something. Suddenly Regina looked over for Snow and placed her hand on her belly, while silently yelling for Henry to come over. Charming followed suit and after Henry had made his way over she felt it, being whole. Henry's bright blue magic mixed in with his mothers and began to swirl. The look of protection on his face matched Emma's to a T. He wouldn't let his family suffer anymore. He would give anything for these women around him. Charming and Snow chanted love and a prayer up to whatever God was listening, praying for protection and a divine miracle. Emma began to feel the effects, as suddenly the magic began to surround both of the women and their family; it began to sink down into Regina's stomach as she started crying out in pain again. The family looked at Emma for guidance and she nodded her head. Then with a blast of white light flashing them in the eyes, Regina yelled out. Feeling as if nothing had happened to them just a few hours ago. The older couple looked the same way, However when they looked around, they saw two figures lying on the white tiled floor of the hospital. Taken by darkness once again.

Family they would always sacrifice for. No matter the cost.


	7. Chapter 7: The Wave of Redemption

_**AN: I hope everyone had an amazing CHristmas. I did get a labtop! That was really unepected. Anyway back to the story! This chapter is kinda a filler but the next couple will be hillarious and have much needed family time and lady lovin. Please leave a review!**_

_**SN: Remember Magic is a powerful thing!**_

The thoughts that raced her mind were coming in waves of good and terrible. On one hand she and the baby were fine. The doctor had evaluated her in every way possible, and the baby for that matter. Snow had sat there by her side the entire time, with Charming right by the door. The parents of her Princess were nothing but supportive of the news they learned in an unexpected way. Regina had not formally told them, but at this time there was nothing to explain. The fetal monitor was strong and she loved being able to hear life radiating from her child. On the other hand, her wife and son had not woken up from there slumber. The doctors could only say that it was due to the use of magic and exhaustion. However that had been almost two days ago. She couldn't bare it any longer. She needed her family whole, all of them.

The night Regina was discharged from the hospital, she wanted to sleep next to her wife, however Charming and Snow dismissed the thought instantly. No woman carrying their grandchild would ever sleep in such conditions. The couple dragged their daughter in law home to have a restless night's sleep and to be up the next morning at the crack of dawn. Regina got dressed and had the couple take her back to the hospital to sit with her family. Maybe today would be the day she could see her family awake again.

* * *

Regina held the limp hand of her wife and looked on sadly. She missed her voice, her teasing and most of all her love. She had thought of going to Rumple but in her wife's words "Hell No". Or at least, that's what she thought she would say. Maybe she could think of something on her own. Maybe a spell or syrup would awaken her son and wife. But she honestly had no idea. She spent the day holding their hands, talking to the baby in sweet whispers and brushing her son's hair. As the day was coming to a finish she went to get her coat and leave. She felt useless and couldn't bare it any longer. She reached behind her and kissed her wife on the lips, something she hadn't done since the wreck. Suddenly Emma started to shake. Regina didn't know what to do but she thought she knew why this was happening. Quickly the shakes turned into convulsions and tremors, but Regina held her ground. Then she heard the breath of her wife, more like a gasp actually and she saw her eyes, green and shineing. Regina began to tear up as she peppered her face with kisses. But her love was awake and looked to be smiling.

* * *

Whatever was happening to me did not feel good. I feel like a log sunken under water. To content to open my eyes and to tried to even try. Like shells in the ocean, being rocked back and forth in a content wave of redemption. However, it felt like my body had been thrown into a hurricane. My body burned and tingled as if I was on fire and being hit with needles. Then all I saw was light and something kissing my face. One breath allowed me to know it was my wife and smiled. Then the memories hit me like a spray of damnation, blood screams then darkness.

"Emma can you hear me. Honey?" Regina's tone was pleading for me to answer but all I could do was smile. She seemed fine; my baby was in there I could feel it surrounding her. That was new and I would ask her later. How could I feel this now when I hadn't before?

"Regina." My voice croaked as if I was a smoker for twenty years. It hurt to talk, but her name was like sweet honey. I couldn't stop myself. I felt her lips on my lips and smiled.

"I'm always right" I whispered in my wife's ear. She looked playfully to me and swatted my arm. She knew what I was talking about. I had told her everything was going to be fine, and by damn I would do everything I could to make that truth. She knew it; I knew it and Henry did as well. I watched Regina let go of my hand and walk over to the adjoining room and kiss Henry on the forehead. My heart seemed to sink into the bottom of a pit when I watched my son shake and tremble. Then he let out a loud gasp and opened his eyes, and was meet with the same fate I was, kisses all over his face. I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at my son who returned the sentiment, not before accidently licking his mom on the face.

"Henry, eww!" Regina seemed to be taken back by the laughter of both of her family members and shook her head in defeat. "How are you feeling, son" She asked in a tender voice. Regina was stroking his hair to comfort him. Henry looked like he had taken an afternoon nap, and to be honest I felt the same. Henry replied with a smile and said he was fine. But then as quickly as his words left his mouth, she moved his hand to touch his mother's stomach.

"Hey Mom, Something you want to tell me yet? Not like I don't know, I just want to hear it." Henry seemed to be trying to make up for the last days in making his mother squirm.

"Yes anything at all Emma?" Charming and Snow walked into the room with smiles on their faces, grinning down at their daughter. Emma suddenly felt as if she had done something wrong. Regina looked on playfully and couldn't help but come up with the most repulsive thing to make her in-laws squirm.

" Well Snow, Charming, Henry. When two people love each other, they can have Se…."

"Stop!"

Eww Mom no!"

"HaHAHAHAH"

The comments of Snow, Henry and Charming lifted the spirits considerably. Emma looked up and saw her parents hug Regina tight. Charming kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand. At that moment, any underlying hate or dislike was thrown out of the window. But what did not go unnoticed was Henry tearing up and hugging his mom. He was sobbing and his mother was rubbing his back and tearing up as well. She could hear the apologies as her son hugged his mom's sweater as his hand layed tenderly on his future sibling.

Emma could feel the baby flutter at this, as did Regina. Emma couldn't shake the feeling. How was this happening to her? She loved it though. Just more reason to prove this baby was really theirs, she assumed.

"Henry its fine. It's both of our faults. It's just a car, we can replace them both. We can't replace you, your moms or your brother or sister" She finished with a smile. Henry smiled down and kissed his mom on the forehead before she got up and went back of to her wife.

"I love you" Regina said sweetly

"I love you too, and you too little one. Thanks for being okay in there." Emma stated with a grin as big as the sun and poked the little bump.

* * *

The day seemed to drag by as they awaited the dismissal of her loved ones. Finally around six that night they were dismissed with orders or rest and relaxation the next week, and much to Regina's dismay that included her as well. Charming and Snow had volunteered eagerly to take care of them and stay at their house, and that plan was set in place. So now for the rest of the week, her house would also be her in-laws house.

She couldn't hide the smile that reached across her face. This was going to be a lovely and long week.


	8. Chapter 8: The Countdown of a New Year

AN: Happy 2014 Everyone! I am so sorry that this chapter took so long, but I was in the hospital due to this damn flu. Ill try to update again this weekend, but untill then enjoy!

SN: All the positive feedback makes me super happy! If there is anything you guys want to see let me know!

The week started out well. The first few days were spent in bed with her pregnant wife. Sleeping and cuddling and watching movies with Henry while her Parents cleaned was becoming extremely beneficial for them. However, when day four rolled around and Henry became restless with being "lazy" as he called it, they had to move from their magical solace of a bedroom to the living room.

"Come on baby mama let me help you down" Emma squinted at the change of scenery. Everything looked clean and the smell of food waved through the air. She was starving and the smell was driving her thoughts from her pregnant wife to the kitchen. Regina extended her hand and the couple made their way down the wooden staircase into the living room.

"Why look if it's not the stunning couple, the Queen and the Princess have made their appearance." Charming smiled and went to hug his daughter and daughter in law. That night they ate and laughed together as a family. The next morning the Charming left and Henry had gone with them to celebrate the New Year and give the couple some very much needed alone time.

* * *

"Ten…" The raspy voice of your wife was something that was slowly driving you insane.

"Nine…" You go to grab her hand to hold true to the tradition that you will never end or began a year without each other.

"Eight.." You look straight into her eyes to show her how much you love her, and the brown color that hits you back makes your breath falter a little bit.

"Seven" You start to pull her closer. Allowing her stomach to hit you first before her chest collides into yours.

"Six" Your arms snake around a very amused wife as she finishes the countdown in a sing song voice.

"Five" You love this Woman.

"Four" She is having your child this year.

"Three" You begin to pull back so you can finish the countdown together as always.

"Two" The excitement that starts to fill the room is almost to a breaking point.

"One" You both whisper into the silence of the room.

The force behind the kiss you give her is something that feels earth shattering. You feel the moan that tries to escape her throat but you capture it with another kiss. You hands begin to wonder down the soft shirt your queen has on only to quickly realize that it is one of your old college shits. It's something Regina does not do often but when she does, she is showing others that she is yours. To you, that's something you can and will start every New Year doing.

* * *

The standing and kissing is becoming too much for you. You're silently hoping your savior can move things along but you can tell this is something she plans on dragging out as long as possible. You feel her hands go over your shirt and thank God when she starts to lower them to your legs. She is playing with the hem of your shirt, and her fingers are dancing across the lace covering your ass when her name escapes your moth like a plea to the heavens.

Then suddenly before you even know what hits you, you're carefully slammed against a wall with your legs around her waist. You see the blonde pull back to make sure your okay and you nod. This woman you love is so respectful of your body, even when your desire for her is causing you a much deeper ache. She begins the ever slow trip to your neck, licking and nipping at your jaw and pulse point. You feel the hot breath go over your cleavage but then she is on the other side of your neck doing the same thing. Tonight, she is going to kiss every part of your body so you can feel how beautiful you are to her.

* * *

The moans that escape her mouth are driving me insane. However, tonight, I'm going to worship her like the Queen she is. My queen. My wife. The mother of my children. The kisses I am leaving are hot and wet against the olive skin. Her breath is hitching in her throat when I start to lift her shirt just to leave her in her bra against the stone cold wall her back is against. As soon as it's off I start to kiss the beautiful breasts I have become so accustomed to.

"Emma… Please" She says above me in a whisper.

I can feel the wetness that's seeping through her panties for me. However I have to ignore this now. Tonight I'm showing her how beautiful she is… but I guess I can move this to the bedroom. Having her under me is a better way of showing her.

* * *

"Again" you hear her say under you. Right now you currently have a very naked and a very turned on Regina under you and she wants nothing more than you on her. You're kissing her neck, chest, stomach and hips like they are as sweet as sugar and to you, they really are. Her hips begin to buck into you and you can't stop the moan that escapes your mouth and you see the smile that plays across your wife's face. You place your leg over one of hers and the other under, if she wants this, she is going to have to show it.

You slowly start lowering your body on hers and you come eye to eye with the woman you love more than anything.

"Tell me what you want, Gina" You again start kissing her neck and your hands go to grasp her ass as you barley grind into her. The whimpering your hearing is slowly driving you insane.

"Emmaaaa now." You hear her pleas and it makes you giggle because now, she can't speak proper English. You lift her ass a little and start grinding into her with every ounce of strength you has. The moans and hisses you hear from her are only driving you closer to her. The head board is hitting the wall at an alarming rate and you can feel nails digging into your back and your wife's breath in the cook of your neck. It feels like she is holding on for dear life, and you love every minute of it. You shake your hand down and find a wet core waiting for your fingers to devour. You place two fingers at the entrance and push in, curling them and hearing the breathy moan that escapes her, you know you're doing it right. You start slowly, decreasing your grinding so it can match the rhythm you have set place by your fingers, but quickly you need more and so does she. The pace that you left begins again and the sound of each other's names and the headboard on the wall is the only thing worth hearing at the moment.

* * *

Between the friction of her fingers and her core on yours you know your close; the blond on top of you is watching you like hawk and you know she is close to. You lift your head up and start sucking the pulse point of your savior and you feel her come undone over you, only seconds before you feel her fingers curl inside you and her core on top of yours hitting all the right spots… and your undone with her.

"Fuucckkk Baby Please don't stop"

"ummmpphhh Emma"

Your lips both crash together as wave after wave hits you. Moans and names being swallowed in each kiss. Emma lets you ride out your last wave then you feel the fingers leave and you shiver at the lack of contact. Emma wraps you up in her arms and kisses your lips then kisses your belly.

"Happy New Years Regina" You hear her say lazy beside you. Her hands have wrapped around you and she has you as close as she can. Her breathing is still uneven but calm as she traces small circles down your side to your baby bump. She wants to feel you tonight, against her in every way possible.

"I love you Emma" You say slowly as you place your head on her chest. You feel your heart tug as you feel her lips on your forehead. This is what you have craved since you knew what true love was. Since you knew Emma was your future, and this is what you have now. Her and Henry and your growing baby are the things that this New Year is going to be full of.

"I love you too, baby" Emma says sleepily.

Your sleep that night is filled with nothing but sweet dreams and warms kisses when you wake up. You already love 2014 and its barley started.


	9. Chapter 9:The Truth of an Addict Part 1

AN: First off I want to apologize for how short this chapter is. Work is killing me, but i promise another update to finish this chapter in the next few days. Thanks again for all the follows and reviews. Please keep them coming! Other then that, have a safe weekend and ENJOY!

I need fresh air. The hills, the cold draft of the hallways, the smell of hay on the stable floor, I even miss the stone cold way my feet would hit the cobbled hallway. I need the land I had left for the wrong reason, I needed to prove to myself I could go back and forth and still be the Mother and Wife I am in the "real" world, as my wife calls it.

This baby is making me think crazy things. The way I raised Henry. The way that my mother raised me and so on. Magic is a powerful thing; I just cannot let myself go into that deep dark place again. Love is powerful and beautiful. However, so is Magic. The problem is that I have been and still am addicted to both. One of these I would easily give my life to save, the others I have taken lives for. Its an odd thing really.

This child I am having is everything right in the world. Love, Beauty, Self Sacrifice and of course a part of myself and my wife. However the thought comes into play as well, this child is some of Cora. This child is half of me, I was dark once. Is this baby going to be in the same situations I was? Making a choice between Light and Darkness their entire life, struggling to come ahead in a world they may not feel as if they ever truly I protect my child enough.

* * *

Emma can tell things have been changing with me. These last few weeks have been dragging on and on and my thoughts have been darker every day. She tries to talk to me but it's as if I am in another world, everything muffled down to a low mumble. Henry has been looking on with sympathy, but Emma, she is absolutely terrified. I can feel the baby's' heart beat when I get real low in spirits, and at night I hear Emma whisper softly to her baby. It flutters when she talks to my bump; at least, I think it's a flutter… I'm not sure at this point. I just know I need to escape. This magic is starting to consume me.

* * *

I backed my bag last night. Placed it right on the stairs and was ready to tell Emma when she got home of my decision. One week. No family. Enchanted Forest. My castle. No debateing. Done. However, I know Emma way to well and I knew this wasn't going to end well. It's the orphan thing. She always thinks I'm leaving her. I never could.

* * *

When I heard the door open around dinner time, I could tell in Emma's walk she had had a rough day. I looked up and followed her gaze and cracked a small smile. It was really all I could muster at this point. I felt toned arms wrap around me and let myself melt in her embrace. The tears were falling before I could really do anything to stop them. Emma looked up and kissed my forehead.

"I have an idea, Regina. But you really need to hear me out okay" The look on her face was a cross between strength and fear.

"Okay" It barley came out in a whisper. My hands were shaking and I was anxious for what she was going to say.

"Alright, I think it's time for a vacation. Time for fresh air, a little break for you okay. We are not in any circumstance going to give up on this. But you need a break. Everything is coming so fast for you and I can tell it's hurting you. I just want you happy and I need you to keep this baby healthy. So let's do a trip. Fresh Air. Is that okay?"

This is why she is my wife. She knows me way to well. My savior is always, in lack of a better term, saving my ass time and time again. The relief hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't go by myself if I wanted to, she is always with me. Every moment, every second and every heart beat.

"Okay. When can we go?" I said with a smile. Emma looked up and placed her hand on my stomach and breathed in the scent of my shampoo.

"As soon as you go and pack me a bag as well, then place it right by yours. I told you, you are not going to be doing this alone and I mean it." Emma kissed my cheek then went into the kitchen to start dinner.

"I love you"

"And I love you. But Regina, no more shutting me out. This isn't just your pregnancy. It is mine to. I love you and so does Henry. No more darkness for you, My queen. You're getting your happy ending"

I looked back and smiled. I was going to be okay. I went up the stairs with this one thought in my mind. I was going home, with my home. I quickly packed Emma's bag for one week and placed it on the stairs next to mine. However, the bubbling feeling of magic was rolling in my veins. I needed an escape now, but something safe.

"Emma come here please". Emma looked over her shoulder and could instantly understand the look on my face. She knows an addict when she sees one, and right now, she knew I needed a release. However, I could see the difference in her eyes; she wasn't going to let me do this my way. She was going to control the hit I needed to take.

"Follow me, please" Emma took my hand and led me to the living room couch and she sat down. The look of determination on her face was a little nerve racking, but it was alright. She would make sure I was okay after this.

"Make the lights go off and light the candles please" she said in a whisper. I flicked my wrist and the lights shut off. Another flick and the flame that left my fingertips hit every candle wick, and with one more wave of my hand, the blinds were closed. I looked down and I saw Emma was watching me with every intent of allowing me to be in control.

She grabbed at my waist and i strattled her.

This was going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 10:The Truth of An Addict: 2

_AN: Enoy! Review! Love!_

_Once Upon A Time in a land not too far away…_

Their conjoined breathing was heavy and the smell of their entanglement was in the air. Regina was slowly becoming undone. Her issues of the last week were fading into the air, as Emma was allowing her to rise to the occasion.

_ There was a beautiful Queen who had more problems in her heart then most. She wanted to love, to give freely from her heart. To not extend pain in a language of hate, but to give love peacefully and without restriction. _

The candles were burning in the air still. The room was lit in the darkness of the day as the fabric of the couch was digging into her knees, which were lazily straddled over her wife. Emma was allowing all of the magic that had built up over the last few weeks be drained from her mind. Regina was setting the pace, the movement and the pressure. She loved being in control, however she hated the reason she needed it.

_Then she was given a chance to redeem all of the wrong she had done. She was blessed with the son of her true love, and she raised him to be a Prince and Gentleman to all he knew. He prospered under her teaching; however there was a whole in his heart as well. One that he felt just as large as his adoptive mother did._

She stopped in her movements. She quickly got up shaking and walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. Emma was left breathless and more confused than when this fist thing had really started. Quickly she jumped from the couch and placed her pants and shirt back on and followed her wife. She could hear the water running in the sink and quietly opened the door. Regina was bent over the sink and was holding on to the edges for dear life. Her face was a pale white and the blood was draining from her hands.

_The Prince was the one to make his mother truly whole. He left on a mighty quest and returned baring his birth mother. When she had laid eyes on her something inside her tingled and her heart began to quicken. At first, there was nothing but fighting between the two. But if you could have seen them, it was like darkness and light mixed to provide a beautiful mingle of colors. It took a few years, but finally both women allowed themselves to be taken with each other. Courting and falling in love with each other. _

Regina looked up with a tear stained face and allowed the shakes and tremors to rack her body. She would not allow magic to ruin her life... again. She would not allow herself to use her wife as a plaything just for a release. She knew she liked control, but that was not her anymore. She was not The Evil Queen any longer. She was a wife, a mother and a friend to many in the town she had wronged so harshly. She felt Emma brush behind her and hold her from behind. It was simple, but the love that flowed through them was something not only they could feel, but the flutter in her abdomen proved her child could feel it to.

"You can break this, R. I know you can. Be in control and allow yourself to shine through the past. It's not you anymore." Emma whispered in her ear. Her hands were clinging to her shirt and she needed her wife to know she was there in every way possible.

_The Queen has given her heart to the one she was always meant to be in love with. However, that did not mean all the darks days were over. She struggled with letting go, allowing Love to overcome Magic. She needed her beloved to prove to her that she would never leave when she faltered. One night, when the line was drawn and the pressure built. She fell. She began to let go of everything she thought she knew. She thought she needed to be alone in this moment of pure distaste. However, her love had promised her she would always be there. And yet again, she was. _

Another sop wrecked her body as the magic was seeping out of her. Regina would not lose control. She could do this. Emma was holding her, as if her life was hanging on by a thread. The lights began to flicker and the candles were blown away by a powerful burst of wind. Regina moaned as her magic was escaping every pore of her body. Suddenly, Emma turned her around, so she could look her straight in the eyes. She was met with the crystal clear vision of perfection. The hand wrapped around her back, as the other was placed on her stomach. Another flutter. Emma looked up shocked at the little movement before attacking her lips with a gentle force. Regina's knees buckled but Emma caught her quickly placing her on the counter. Her breath had quickened and Emma hugged her, trying to absorb the little dangerous magic that was left in her wife.

_She held her. Right through it all. The shaking. The tears and the low moans of fear that escaped her throat. Her love was kissing the outline of her scalp and held her as if it was the only thing that was keeping her grounded. They had made it through this. This was the last bit of the curse she had inside her but it was finally gone. The evil magic that was so used to getting its way. No longer would it be a problem. No longer would this addiction be in their life. _

It was gone. She had felt it leave moments ago, but she wanted to be held. The lights had turned back on; the wind was no longer there. She had done it. They had done it. Regina lifted her head and placed it on Emma's shoulder. Their breathing had finally evened out and their hold was the only thing keeping them there.

"Emma, Take me to bed please" she whispered in a low moan. She did not have the strength to walk. Emma quickly picked her up and carried her to their room. She gently laid her wife down and began to dress her. She picked the two piece set that had clouds and ducks on them; it had always made her giggle when she was down. Regina looked up from heavy lidded eyes and patted the spot next to her. Emma quickly dressed and got under the covers, becoming the big spoon for the exhausted couple. She kissed her hair line and whispered sweet words of endearment in her ear. Promises of the future and hopes for their children. Regina turned over and held the gaze of her wife, her savior in every form of the word. Emma lowered her hand and placed it back on the swelling bump. Another Flutter. The joy that filled her eyes quickly met her wife's as Regina placed her hand over Emma's. Twenty and a half weeks along and finally she could feel their child's movements.

"Regina we did it. We finally have everything we have hoped for. You are so strong, R. I will never leave you. Do you understand? Never in a million years would I go. No matter how big the problem, we will always find the solution." Emma whispered in the air. It was a promise she knew she would keep, never doubting again her love for the woman.

Quickly a mint cloud rose from the bump, the familiar mint green mist that had not been seen since magic was starting to turn on Regina. They both looked in awe, as they noticed it has changed. It had another color in the mix. One that both girls had secretly hoped for but never wished aloud. The mint green cloud swirled in excitement and then disappeared. Both women had a smile as wide as Texas on their faces.

"Regina does that mean what I think it does?" Emma asked quietly. Not wanting to hope it out loud. Regina was awe stuck. Had this really just happened? Regina was lost for words but one seemed to escape her mouth.

"A Princess"

_The coolness of the castle had both women under a thick set of blankets, well at least one. The creeks of the floor were a welcoming sound to the family as they all sat on the Queens bed the coolness felt right and Regina breathed a long deep breath one more time. Fresh air had been a wonderful thing for her. But it was even better with everyone. She never would do anything alone again._

_ The brunette was set up against the black magnificent wood headboard, and her wife was lying horizontally across the bed, telling a story to their unborn daughter. Regina was proud of this moment. It showed her that her story had been re written, that addiction to magic no longer controlled her life. Emma made small circles under the stomach and felt their daughter kick back when she enjoyed her voice changing or the circles speeding up. Henry was smiling widely at his ma and kissed his mother on the cheek._

_"And that my little one, is how addiction was beat by true love. Family is everything and you my little princess and being welcomed in with more love then you will be able to handle." _


	11. Chapter 11: The Name Game

_An: Hello Loves! I hope all is going for everyone. I wanted to do one more update for this weekend and possibly try to push out two. So just to answer some questions I have been asked. If we are looking at a time line, Regina is about twenty one weeks along. That is placing us in the middle of March/ spring time. So please enjoy the update! Review! And of course Enjoy!_

The castle had welcomed the family with awaiting arms. The vacation the Regina had needed was even better with her family in tow. They were planning on staying a few weeks; Henry placed out of school for an adventure or as his mother had called it "History Class", and both ladies taking a leave of absence from work.

After the breakdown from Magic, Emma had seen Regina flourish under the fresh air of the Enchanted Forest. The air, the grass and even the concrete walls had her smiling ear to ear. This was all Emma had hoped for. That was the beautiful thing about her Wife, she could adapt to change. The last few days had been amazing for the family, especially with the news of the family having a little girl. That is what lead them to the living room of the castle, with both of the women on a long red velvet couch and Henry in a leather chair. Regina had her head in Emma's lap and Henry was trying to stifle laughs while Emma was throwing out names for their unborn daughter.

"Santana"

"No"

"Katie"

"No"

"Elizabeth"

"As in Queen Elizabeth, No Emma"

"Jolene" Henry barked out laughing, making both women turn and laugh out loud.

"I can say no to that one, Kid" Emma laughed as Regina wiped a tear from her eye.

"Please don't say no just because you can!" Henry sang in the songs tune.

"Okay let's look at some neutral names then" Regina giggled and leaned back and closed hes eyes.

"Taylor"

"Not the Swift one dear. Try again."

"Kaci"

"Not bad. But I don't think so" Regina said stifling a yawn.

"Alright. How about Madonna?"

Both Regina and Emma slowly turned their heads and was met with a stifling laugh that made both of them start to laugh again.

"So not gender neutral, H" Emma said laughing. Regina was laughing and rubbing circles on her stomach and laughing as well. She looked up to Emma and the air in the room turned. Emma looked down and her eyes met a mix of hazel, Emma's heart melted once again. She bent down and gently kissed her lips. It was a promise of something later. Something both women needed and wanted.

"Can we please go to the stables, please?"

"You can Henry. Have one of the stable boys help you get mounted and go with you. Just stay on the land okay dear? No jumping or showing off, alright?"

"Yes Ma'am"

Henry quickly jumped up and went to change into his riding clothes and head to the stables, right after he had left both of his mothers with a kiss to the forehead.

* * *

The women quickly got up and silently followed each other through the many halls of the castle, Emma leading the way. Regina was looking around in amazement at the beauty she had missed so much. Quickly, Emma darted through a door and looked around with a smile on her face. Regina then noticed the new room her wife was showing her.

It was a beautiful marble bathroom. It looked as if a pool had been placed right in the middle of the room and a rain shower over in the corner. Hundreds of oils and scents lined the walls, as well as a picture of the land that had been painted on the ceiling. It was breathtaking and Regina couldn't help but gawk. She was drawn to the sound and wind of hot steam hitting the walls that fogged the large mirror that filled one wall.

"How did you do this, E?" Regina asked in amazement.

Emma smiled. It had been her little gift to Regina once she found out that she was expecting. She remembered that nothing felt better then soaking in a large warm tub. Emma raised one hand and beckoned Regina over. She watched amazed as long legs clouded her vision and Regina was before her. Emma leaned her lips to her neck and began to suck. Regina moaned and her body melted into hers.

"Surprise" She whispered in her ear as she started taking her attire off and allowing it to hit the floor. Emma quickly followed and pressed against her, capturing her lips in one movement and allowing her fingers to graze her back. Regina moaned in response, and Emma lowered herself to her wife's chest. One thing Emma absolutely loved was the growth in this area. She nipped and sucked while she massaged the other, then left the other and did the same. Regina loved every moment of this sweet pleasure.

"My Queen, Would you like the shower or the tub?" Emma asked, her voice drenched in a sweet huskiness. Regina looked up in to crystal blue eyes and leaned her lips into Regina's ear. "Emma. Now" Emma lifted Regina up and slammed her against the glass shower door. The steam had left an imprint of Regina's ass on the glass. Quickly, Emma lowered her skilled fingers to an extremely waiting core and was met with more heat and wetness. Two fingered plunged deep into Regina, who let out another moan. Emma kept a fast pace and a even rougher rhythm. Regina was melting into her hand, meeting every thrust with a grind of her hand against her palm.

"Uhhh Emma More"

Another finger had plunged in, and with that Regina's thighs were shaking. Emma knew just what she needed. She lowered her head to the corner or Regina's neck and began to quicken her pace, leaving bite marks on her Queens's shoulder. Then she stopped all movements. Regina moaned in frustration and started to grind against her hand.

"Please" Regina whispered into the air. Emma raised her fingers but just barely touched her folds.

"Tell me what you need, R. What do you want to feel?"

"You. Inside me. Now." Regina was at this point begging. Emma let one finger slip in while the other circled her clit.

"What else" Emma asked. Slipping one more finger in. Regina moaned and rocked against her in a faster pace.

"Faster" Emma quickened the pace and pressed her closer against the wall. Regina moaned again.

"Come for me, Love" Emma whispered.

Regina came loudly around her fingers. It was just enough for her to come as well. Both of their moans were captured in each other's lips and the feeling was amazing. After they had both come down from their high they got dressed and made their way quickly to their bed to cuddle. Henry walked into their room shortly after to joining in on family time and quickly the name game started again.

* * *

Emma was on one side of her belly and Henry on the other, both talking and waiting her daughter to kick in response.

"Henryetta" Henry smiled. Nothing

"Emma Jr" Emma Giggled. Nothing

"Regina Jr" He Fired back. Nothing

"Mary"

"Emma, don't even allow our daughter to think of that name" Regina laughed.

"Brittany" Nothing

"Honey.. she is more than likely asleep." Regina whispered.

"Chloe" Henry whispered out loud. Emma jumped when she felt a kick against her hand. Regina cocked a eyebrow and smiled. Maybe it was just by chance.

"Lisa" Nothing

"Sam" Nothing.

Regina nodded her head and smiled once more as Emma lowered her lips to her daughters swell.

"Chloe" Another kick.

"Chloe Payton" Regina smiled. Once again her daughter kicked and the mists rose and feet in the air.

"Looks like we found a name Love". Henry smiled.

"That's a great name, H. Where did you think of it?"

"It was in my dream. I was holding a pink blanket and I whispered it. I thought it was a fluke but maybe it was right?" Henry smiled. His big brother duties hadn't even really started but now, it was real. This was his little sister and he would do anything to protect her.

That night the family all fell asleep in the same bed. Henry squished in between both of his mothers and Emma and Regina holding hands across him.


	12. Chapter 12: Wicked is Coming

_AN: Hello Lovies! ALright, this is where the story really begins. I know past this point it has been small snap shots of our Swan Queen Couple but this will be where we start off the story I held in my mind. I do hope you enjoy! Please Review! I love it dearly!_

The day started out as any other day. Henry had gone off to the stables for their last day in the Enchanted Forest, and the loving couple was soaking in the sun. Tomorrow the couple would journey over to the White Kingdom and view its many wonders and beautiful sights. Emma was excited; however Regina felt something wrong beginning to form. She couldn't quite place it into words, but it wasn't right. Anxious to change her thoughts, but longing not to leave the peaceful tranquility of it all, soaking in the sun seemed to be the most beneficial thing for the couple. Regina sat against the root of a large oak tree as Emma had her head in her wife's lap, peacefully enjoying the solitude of it all. Often they would see Henry ride past, and both were thankful that this trip had occurred, even though the reasons behind the spastic vacation were not the most welcoming.

"Chloe Payton Swan- Mills, you must make your mother calm down. She has to know by now that I will always protect our family."

Regina looked down in amazement. Emma was right, she would always protect them. However she just wished that this impending doom feeling would leave them alone. For once everything was fine; Henry and Chloe were both protected. Regina gave a sigh and relaxed her shoulders a little bit.

"Fine, don't gang up on me" Once she felt Chloe kick her ribs "I am just, I don't know Emma. Something just feels wrong."

Emma was met with brown eyes that looked scared out of her mind. Emma quickly sat up and allowed her hands to massage small circles on her wife's back. Emma could feel the tension start to give away, but Regina seemed relentless. Finally Regina met her lips with hers. It was messy, but its what both women needed at the moment. Understanding that their love could and will always conquer all. Emma pulled back and was met with a lazy smile.

"Let's go back to the castle? Maybe eat and just relax? Would that help?" Emma rambled on; just seeing her wife like this was something that she despised more than anyone or anything.

"Yes. Go get Henry though, please dear. I want us all together." Emma looked up and laughed but shook her head. "Just appease me okay?" Regina smiled back.

"Fine I'll see you in twenty okay."

Emma lifted Regina off the sticky green grass and sat her back on her feet. She quickly kissed her wife on the lips again and they made their parting ways. Emma looked back, smiling as her wife walked away. The problem was, she wasn't the only one watching her depart.

* * *

"You do realize we have one time to do this correct?" She asked with venom in her voice. "It either works now or the entire plan goes into waste" The woman looked the man up and down with judgment in her eyes. She loathed having a counterpart. However this plan called for something that would draw them away.

"Yes I do. Now if we can continue walking and not talking we can continue on with this little plan."

He gestured forward and allowed the woman to walk before him. He knew this could go horribly wrong if her little plan didn't work. He wasn't sure it could, he just knew the hatred in his heart was something no one could take from him. He would get back the two things that were his, before the Evil Queen whisked them away.

The crunching of leafs beneath them held them in a constant vigilance between moving forward and going back. She gently laid the item down on the path she knew they would take, and walked away with a stride behind her. She raised her hands to the object and felt a force leave her coin raised of the ground and was left with a slight glow. If she thought for one second that she would lose she would have turned around by now, however her magic had always been stronger. Now she just needed to prove to Regina once and for all who was the real Queen over this kingdom.

Wicked was coming.

Emma was ready to get back to her wife. Henry was nonstop talking and Emma was nodding her head in understanding. Apparently, horseback riding had a lot of things to learn and Henry loved all of it. The talking was easing Emma back into a more relaxed state as she looked on with a smile. The land here was stunning; between the water and the mountains, the cool spring breeze, she could see why people missed this land. Emma locked hands with Henry and felt something in-between his knuckles, she unlocked them and saw a beautiful coin.

"What's this kid?" Emma's asked as she looked it over between her hands. The coin was beautiful, shiny and new in the best possible ways it could be. She felt herself longing to hold it longer, it possessed something she couldn't figure out.

"I found this while we were walking back, didn't you see me bending down back there?" Henry cocked his eyebrow.

"You're too much like your mother kid. Come on we are almost there." She gave the coin back to Henry and placed her hand around his shoulder. They walked up the stairs and Henry let the coin fall right between his fingers and hit the cobbled steps.

Neither of them knew the damage they both were about to walk into. The ground began to shake as a laugh was heard over head.

Wicked was no longer coming. It was here.


	13. Chapter 13: Lacking Oxygen

AN: Enjoy my Loves!

The air seemed to be electrified when the voice echoed through the halls. It sent chills down her spine as she looked behind her to see a figure that still haunted her nightmares at times. Suddenly her memories seem to infiltrate her mind as she look back at the sneering woman.

* * *

_The wind seemed to have an electric feeling as Regina followed her mother through yet another portal. The woman before Regina was nothing but a figure that demanded authority, accepted nothing but the best and would rip away the ones who believed anything other than that was acceptable. Regina looked to her side as she saw her mother stop and look around. The wind seemed to be crackling to them now, almost begging them to continue down a path that was far to yellow for her liking. Her mother's continued vigilance was something she was starting to associate with dread and distain. She followed her mother gaze as she saw a grand kingdom before them; maybe a day's journey ahead if that made haste of their time. Regina began to walk forward as she felt her mother's fist against the back of her corset, tugging back. Regina looked behind her and saw her mother snarling at her with death in her eyes._

_"You walk and do as I see fit! Do you understand? This is not your land and this is not your rule." She saw the hand began to rise as she tensed for the blow she knew was coming to hit her face. Suddenly, the yellow cobbled stone bath began to tremble as Cora lowered her hand and gazed around. The ocean blue sky had been filled with a slicking gray and the wind was picking up at an alarming rate. A laugh that chilled her to her inner core was rippling through the wind. Above her were flying creatures that were too big to be birds and too small to be humans. Suddenly she saw a flash of lighting and the most beautiful woman she had ever had the displeasures of meeting was standing mere centimeters in front of her._

_The woman's skin seemed to be a glowing moss green; blond hair was wrapped in an elegant braid down her shoulder and the dress was more breath taking then words could collaborate. Regina breathed in as she was met with striking green eyes and a sneer as deadly as her mothers. Regina stood her ground as she leaned her head up to meet the eyes of the woman who was now to uncomfortably close for words._

_"May I assist you…?" Regina stated with a lack of emotion in her eyes. She had no idea what to call the woman._

_"For now, my dear, names are not needed. My question is this. Why are you in my land? Who do you seek I may ask?" The woman was walking circles around both women sneering as she made contact with Cora. "Did you want to say something?" She landed eyes with Cora and stood her ground. Regina turned back around and saw her mother raise her hand to land in the chest of the unknown woman. Regina quickly looked away but heard her mother hit the cobbled stone a few yards away. Regina looked back and came eye to eye to the woman who was making her life a living hell at this moment. Regina lifted her hands as the unknown green mystery was hit with multiple fireballs. Regina walked forward and stood over the woman with a sneer in her eyes that matched her mothers. The woman began to laugh as Regina stood over her, making Regina think if something wasn't mentally challenged in this woman._

_"I can help you get to Oz. You seek freedom from her. I see it in your eyes young one. Let me take you" She whispered. Regina looked down and nodded, leaving Cora to look on with hated pouring from her eyes. Regina looked over and smiled at the woman who silently placed her hands around Regina as they both were engulfed in a green mist, leaving their current location._

_They landed outside the kingdom Regina saw and looked over to the woman who was responsible for the separation from her and her mother at the moment. The green skinned woman looked down and wiped away the imaginary dust._

_"I can take you away from here. I am the true Queen" The woman looked up and was met with Regina's face, eye to with the woman. Regina snarled and placed her hands on the neck of the woman who was questioning her authority. Her grip tightened as the words left her moth before she could taste the evil they left behind._

_"I am Queen. Not the young one"_

* * *

Regina locked eyes as a snarl ran across her face. Before she could walk away she felt a hand grib her neck and the oxygen leaving her cloudy.

"Well look who it is, The young one" She sneered at Regina. Regina looked back longing for Emma protection but instead of a hand of comfort, she heard another laugh ripple the halls.


End file.
